Moonlight
by IxNeverxExisted
Summary: This is Mary Alice Brandon's story, or as some of you may know her as Alice Cullen. Rated T just in case. Please Read & Review.
1. Quote

_Moonlight_

_"What time the meanest brick and stone_

_Take on a beauty not their own,_

_And past the flaw of builded wood_

_Shines the intention whole and good,_

_And all the little homes of man_

_Rise to a dimmer, nobler span;_

_When colour's absence gives escape_

_To the deeper spirit of the shape."_

_- Victoria Sackville-West_


	2. Chapter One: Conspiracy

I sat quietly in the dark closet. I could hear nothing but the sound of my own breathing. I leaned towards the door to listen.

_Please speak softly, for they will hear us_

"Gotcha!" Cynthia opened the door and I jumped back. We both started laughing.

Cynthia was my little sister. I loved her more than anyone else. She was my life. She had beautiful, short, black hair that fell gracefully to her shoulders and deep black eyes that went on forever.

Most people who've met us said we look alike. I really don't think so. I was given long, wavy, black hair and never startling or even semi-pretty blue eyes. I was short and somewhat awkward when moving.

"I wanna play again!" Cynthia declared loudly, smiling her toothy grin.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Again?" I asked, not even trying to hide my enthusiasm for playing with her.

"Yes!" she answered with a giggle. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the living room. She pushed me on the old, greenish, couch on the west side of the room. "Stay here," she ordered. She held her arms out towards me, adding to her order. "Close your eyes and count to thirty."

"Okay," I clasped my hands over my eyes and started counting. "One, two, three, four . . . ."

I heard her giggle slowly departing and her light footsteps heading towards the back of the house.

Once I knew she was out of sight and hearing range, I put my hands down and stopped counting out loud. I looked around the living room until my eyes rested upon the fireplace.

I knew it was coming, but it still startled me. The room faded away and a great, white light took its place. I gasped for air, for - once again - I had thought my lungs had been taken away.

_Where can I turn? Cause I need something more_

_Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure _

_Tell me why I feel so alone cause I need to know to whom do I owe_

When the bright light started to disappear, I began to breathe easily again. I thought that I would be somewhere different, watching someone else's life, but to my surprise I was in my home.

A knock at the door made me jump.

"I'll get it," a very familiar voice rang out. Cynthia gleefully skipped to the door. She opened it to find two large men standing on our porch. They were very tall and wearing professional suits. Their eyes were covered by dark sunglasses and hats. The biggest one took off his hat showing that his hair was shaved into a buzz cut.

One of them bent down to my sister. He took off his hat, revealing cruel, hate filled eyes. "Does a Mary Alice Brandon reside here?"

My sister nodded. She turned around. "Alice!"

Her voice echoes in my ear as I drifted into the white light that suffocated me. Faster than usual, I was sent into reality, the place that I desperately wanted to stay.

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me_

_And tell me how I've lost my power_

I hugged a pillow tightly, silent tears streaming down my face. I was so frightened by the vision . . . and I didn't know why.

_I've lost my power_


	3. Chapter Two: Crazy

I could hear Cynthia's footsteps coming towards me. I decided I would have to quit crying for her sake. "Hey, Cynthia," I greeted, sniffing.

"Alice, why didn't you come to find me?" she asked.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I'm sorry, I got . . . distracted," I lied. Well, it was almost the truth.

"Hey," I said, suddenly cheerful, "how about we play dolls?"

"Yea!" she exclaimed, raising her hands in the air. She ran into her bedroom and I followed her.

Cynthia brought out her large dollhouse. She gave me a doll that had long, black hair. I stared at the doll for a longer time than I should have.

"Her name is Alice," Cynthia informed me. She smiled at me. I looked deep into her eyes and saw the innocence that filled them. I'm sure a few tears fell because her smile faded and her eyes were worried.

_Even your emotions have an echo_

_In so much space_

Just as I was bout to speak, someone knocked on the front door. My heart raced.

Cynthia jumped to her feet. "I'll get it!" she told me. I reached out for her, but she was gone before I could catch her.

I tried to breathe evenly. I stood, holding onto Cynthia's bed. My legs wobbled beneath me. I slowly walked into the kitchen just as Cynthia yelled, "Alice!"

_And when you're out there_

_Without care,_

I stumbled into the front room. My breathing was coming in gasps.

"Alice, what's wrong?!" Cynthia asked, worried.

I shook my head slowly. "Nothing." I looked up at the men. "Nothing's wrong."

I smiled at Cynthia. "Go play dolls. I'll be there in a second."

Cynthia looked hesitant, but obeyed.

One of the men scanned me with his eyes. "So you're Mary Alice Brandon?"

"Yes," I half-whispered. "Why?"

The man who was talking to Cynthia, put his glasses back on and the bigger man put his hat back on. "We are from the Biloxi Institution."

I was confused although I already knew why they were here. "Biloxi Institution?"

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

"Your parents called us. We need to ask you a few questions," the smaller man answered.


	4. Chapter Three: Breathe Today

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"I'm Mr. Valentine and this is Mr. Heart," the bigger one said.

I stared at them skeptically. "Hmm . . . are you guys a couple? Valentine and Heart. So sweet."

"Funny," Mr. Heart said, sarcastically. He and Mr. Valentine sat on my couch. "Well, Alice, do you mind if we ask you questions?"

I sat in a chair in the far right corner. "Ask away." I was surprised of how I sounded so calm when I felt absolutely terrified.

Mr. Valentine cleared his throat. He looked me straight in the eyes. "Do you ever feel alone?" he asked in a deep ominous voice.

I looked away, trying to turn my gaze outside. "Sometimes," I mumbled. I really didn't want these total strangers to know my personal life.

_You can only move as fast as,  
Who's in front of you,  
And if you assume,  
Just like them,  
What good will it do,  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through_

"Please, look at us," Mr. Heart ordered.

I obeyed. I looked at their cruel glares. They didn't care about what I answered, they just want me to be afraid of them. Lucky for Heart and Valentine, it was working.

"W-w-why are you heare?" I stammered. The appearances of the men were imprinted in my mind.

_Big enough to fill the void thats inside of you  
It's just a breath away  
You can breathe today_

Mr. Valentine scoffed loudly. Mr. Heart gave him a stern glare before turning back to me. "We told you. Your parents called us."

Mr. Valentine was bout to crack a smile about how frightened I was. "Do your friends understand you?" he asked almost happily.

"Of course they do," I said angrily, trying to cover the truth. "Why wouldn't they?"

Valentine stopped smiling.

"Why did my parents call you?" I asked, carefully steadying my voice.

Valentine and Heart exchanged loaded glances. I stared at them, trying to keep my face free of all emotion. "They told us you had a . . . um . . . a 'gift,'" Mr. Valentine informed me.

I looked at the floor. I could feel my cheeks reddening. "So, they told you about that?" I asked rhetorically.

_So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating_

"Yes, they did," Mr. Heart answered smugly.

Mr. Valentine and Mr. Heart stood. "Thank you for your time."

Just as they were about to exit my home, my parents walked through the door. My mother wasn't startled to see them, but my father was indifferent. Mother hung her coat over the fireplace before sitting on the couch where Mr. Heart and Mr. Valentine had been. "Hello, Heart - Valentine," she greeted happily.

"Ms. Brandon, would you mind talking to us in the kitchen?" Mr. Valentine asked politely.

Mother shook her head. "No, not at all." She turned to Father. "Come, Dear."

They walked into the kitchen and I scrambled to my room. My breathing was back to the ragged, no-lung gasps that I usually got in my visions. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face.

_Logic forces me to believe in this,  
And I have learned to see,  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
And only you can choose,  
And every choice you make will effect you,  
Suit your own self_

I ran and flopped onto my bed. My tears stained my sheets. I tried to choke back the oncoming sobs. I couldn't believe my parents, the ones who were supposed to love me unconditionally, called men from a mental institution.

I had thought we had settled this. I had thought they were okay with me, but apparently I was wrong.

_So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you _

Breathe today 


	5. Chapter Four: I Won't See You Tonight

A small knock on the door disturbed my sobs. "Alice? Are you okay?" 

I knew Cynthia would help me. I tried to convince myself that was true. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come in," I lied.

Cynthia's hair bounced on her shoulders as she slowly walked into the bedroom. Cynthia's face was wary, almost as if she was frightened of me. "What's wrong, Alice?" she asked quietly.

_Cry alone, I've gone away_

I inhaled slowly, trying to keep my cried buried. I needed to tell her the truth, but only in so many words. I didn't want her to be worried. "Cynthia," I started, "I may be going away for a while." I didn't notice I was crying until I saw my tears that had stained the sheets.

_I won't see you tonight_

Cynthia's eyes twisted into a pained horror. "Why?" I could see she was on the verge of sobbing.

I bit my lip. "It's complicated . . ." My voice trailed off. I couldnt tell her. She was just a little girl. Her worries shouldn't be focused on me. I shook my head back and forth. "Cynthia, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," I lied.

_Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood  
All the ones around me  
I cared for and loved_

"But I'll miss you," she cried.

_Sorrow sank deep inside my blood  
All the ones around me  
I cared for and most of all I loved  
But I can't see myself that way  
Please don't forget me or cry while I'm away_

I held out my arms and Cynthia jumped into them. We hugged and cried for what seemed like hours until someone knocked on my door. "Alice!" a voice shrieked. I wiped the tears from my eyes and opened the door. I saw my mother looking down at me. "Alice," she hissed, "Mr. Heart and Mr. Valentine want to ask you questions.

I nodded and sniffed. "Okay," I whispered.

My mother held out her arm, blocking me from leaving. "They want to question you at the institution," she said quietly in my car. That's when I looked behind me and saw Cynthia staring wide-eyed at us. Not wanting to scare her, I left my room quietly, without arguing.

Mr. Heart and Valentine stood in the doorway with my father.

"I hope you don't mind riding with us," Valentine stated. Heart smirked. I smiled.

"Not at all. I'd be grateful for your company," I said, a litttle acid coming through my lips. The two men nodded their heads at my parents, and led me to their black car.

_So far away, I'm gone._


	6. Author's Note ::Must Read::

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry about this, but I won't be able to update until January 7th. Yes, I know it's tragic, but my friend was going to write something in the notebook that we are writing this story in, and I forgot to take it back home. Now she's all the way in Mexico and I won't be able to see her until January 7th. I'm sorry again.

- Faith


	7. Author's Note 2 ::Not Very Important::

Okay, my friend has just gotten back from Mexico and everything has become hectic because of tests and exams and I'm getting ready to start high school. So that will slow down updates. My friend still has the story in her backpack . . . at least, I hope so. Anyways, I am truly sorry. Oh and for those who are confused about what the _italics_ are, those are songs that I think go well with the story.

- Faith


	8. Chapter Five: Nightmare

**A/N: This whole chapter was written by my friend. Enjoy!**

We got to the institution and sat down in a wide room, the two huge men glaring at me from across the table. Valentine spoke first.

"Tell me, Alice, what happens in these visions you see?" He was polite, trying to make up for Heart's rude behaviour.

_Close my eyes starting dreaming  
See a vision filled with wings  
Head my way_

"Well. . ." I hesitated, pondering how much I should tell them. "Most of the time, I see what's going to happen in someone else's life before it happens. But . . . they change if the person changes their mind." I was calm, keeping out the small detail of when I saw them come to my house, minutes before they arrived.

"That's interesting. . ," Valentine said, nodding. "And do these things usually occur?"

"Yes. Normally it's people I spend time with." I wasn't saying any names. Heart started getting impatient, tapping his foot and sighing every few minutes.

"Okay. Thank you, Alice. You've been very helpful. Come with us, please." Valentine let Heart in front and walked behind me, and standing there in between them, I felt so small and fragile.

A tall, lean woman led me to the room I'd be staying in.

"You're mother will bring your books soon." She looked in my eyes sympathetically. She had beautiful gold eyes. "I have the same gift," she whispered before she gracefully walked off. I looked after her and thought of Cynthia. I began to cry until I noticed the sun go down. I drifted to sleep, hoping she'd be alright.

_Feel the presence of unknown power  
Telling me to come_

I heard something in the hall. It was quiet, but heated. My eyes fluttered open.

"No, James. You will not have her." The stern male voice startled me. I heared a gasp, then a window breaking. I closed my eyes when I heard a hand on the doorknob. A cold hand on my shoulder, faintly shaking me, made my eyes open again.

_Silent screamer filled with fear  
As the night time shapes a face  
Then disappears_

"Alice. My names is Julias. I'm not going to hurt you." He picked me up and carried me out of the building. He gently put me in the back seat of a heavily, tinted, dark blue Cadillac. He got in and started the car so fast, it scared me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, though I was grateful he did.

"Something bad is after you, dear. I'm trying to save you. Can you control your visions?" He looked at me in the rearview mirror. I nodded. "Good. That helps."

I looked out the window - and my eyes went wide. "Oh, my God!"

"What is it?" He tentatively looked around.

"I didn't realize you were going so fast. I'm sorry." Julias sighed, swiping his long, straight, dirty blonde hair over his shoulders. I looked at his eyes and they were the same color as the woman's.

"I have some things to explain to you, Alice." I waited. I touched my now short, spikey hair. "I'm going to save you tonight. You'll never bleed or cry again. You'll never age, your hair and nails will never grow. And you'll live forever." I looked at him He pulled into a driveway in front of a very large house. He got me out and ran me into the house.

He sat me on the couch and made me my favorite meal in his enormous kitchen.

"Your last meal, darling. Eat." I gulped down the most wonderful spaghetti and the best sauce I'd ever tasted in my life. He took my plate when I was done.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded slowly. He took my arm . . . and bit it. I blacked out.

_Fool forever, don't get fooled  
Forever  
Don't get fooled, be the devil  
In your eyes  
The evil spirit rises  
Blinded by the dark_

I woke up and started running around the house looking for Julias. I was terrified. It was raining outside. I walked into the street, wandering aimlessly. I went into the woods where no one could see me and started running. I didn't know where I was going, but I made sure no one would see me.

_Nightmare it's got me runnin'  
Nightmare it's calling you  
Nightmare it's got me runnin'  
Nightmare it's calling you_

And hour or so later, I ended up in Seattle. I was still in the woods and smelled. . .

**A/N: Just re-read the chapter and I want to say, sorry if you didn't get it and this is NOT the end of the story. It's only the beginning. The story has barely started. Okay, that's it.**


End file.
